White Carnations
by ViolentFemmes
Summary: Sometimes Haruhi steals flowers from Tamaki's garden on her way to visit her mother's grave. When he catches her and insists he come along to fuel his dramatic daydreams, he is struck by reality, and the beginning of a new relationship begins to bloom. {{ rating may change as story progresses }}
_Do you know how long it's been, mom? Almost sixteen years. That's a long time without you._

Time is just a concept. It comes and goes as it likes, yet we, as humans, pick it apart and assign it to the sun to define how we go about our lives. We eat at this time, sleep at this time, and live at this time. What happens when time passes us over, though? What happens when we die and time no longer seems to matter? Nothing. Time is just a concept, and once whatever relies on that concept fades, so does the concept itself.

 _I'll be twenty-one, soon. I wish you were here to celebrate with us. You know dad will go all out again. He hasn't changed a bit since I was a kid. Sometimes it's a real pain, but sometimes it's a relief. It's nice to come home to his antics on a bad day, but you know all about that._

 _Here. I brought your favorite again, a pure white carnation. Somehow, they're not as plain as I remember._

Death, like time, is something many take for granted. It is not on the forefront of a person's mind until it happens, or is forcibly made apparent. Even if a particular death took place years in the past, it does not change the way a person suddenly perceives its new definition. Many people are aware, yet many more have no idea. The premise is difficult to explain to those who just cannot fathom the ideology.

 _Do you remember that massive, old house on the edge of town? It's not far from here, and someone is living there. They have a beautiful garden with these growing right at the fence. I know I shouldn't take them, but there are so many. Maybe they won't mind? They haven't so far._

 _I think I'm going to finally apply for university. It's been long enough, I guess. I've been working with dad a little bit to save some money. There's this really nice school that I've earned a lot of scholarships for. It's not enough, though, but I think I can handle it. It'll be kind of like high school, won't it?_

How does a person explain how time affects death? How does a person explain death; how death affects them; how they affect time? How does anyone even begin to look at the cycle?

They don't.

 _I really miss you, mom._

* * *

"Haruhi! Mail!" The cheerful shout in regards to something so mundane could only have meant one thing. The young woman, usually slow to rise on the weekends as of late, was standing in no time, dressed and ready for the world. Her heart thumped with eager anticipation as she made her way downstairs to meet her doting father, Ryoji, and the creamy colored envelope in his waiting hand.

"Is it from them?" she wondered, dark eyes shining for a moment before she composed herself with a deep breath. Accepting the mail, she looked it over and smiled, trying to suppress what little excitement she had left that was not on display. What if it was bad news? That was a relevant point, after all.

"Are you going to open it?" Looking up from the letter, Haruhi laughed. She hadn't realized she was just staring at it. "I understand your anxiety, but there's only one way to know. Besides, how could they not want to help you?" Her father had a point, but she couldn't help but keep in mind that she was not the only applicant with exemplary scores.

Finally, she began to slowly use her finger to tear through the sticky seal and reveal the folded letter. Holding her breath, she brushed some of her short, brunette bangs out of her face and began to read. Her eyes shifted quickly from line to line. She finished silently and sighed, looking up with a flat expression to her expectant father. His face fell and he reached out to hug her when Haruhi broke into a smile and presented the letter. "They gave it to me!"

"They did? Haruhi, congratulations!" Ryoji was next to his wonderful daughter in an instant and pulled her to his chest, dancing around her gleefully. She shrugged off the over-enthused affection, but did laugh. It was great news. Naruo University was a private school for the intellectually elite and the wealthy. Despite its average sounding name, the school has been renowned for nearly a century and was located conveniently on the edge of Tokyo. Never having been particularly wealthy, Haruhi had always relied on her academic prowess and determination to get her into these types of schools. High school was no different. Her education was very important to her, despite her longer than average break from formal classes.

"I'm going to go tell mom!" Haruhi took the letter back and stuffed it into the pocket on her loose jeans. "You don't mind if I'm a little late today?"

"Of course not, love!" Ryoji grinned, still giddy with his own excitement for Haruhi. "Give her my regards, too."

"I will!" Haruhi made her way out of their small home and grabbed her bike, walking it out to the sidewalk before mounting up and making her way across the city.

The weather was absolutely beautiful, a great complement to the astounding news she kept safe in her pocket. The sun was out, the clouds were fluffy, and even the breeze was a gentle reminder that good things were in the air. It had been nearly a month since she last visited her mother, and there was plenty to tell. She hummed quietly to herself as she gathered her thoughts.

Still deep within herself, Haruhi was almost so distracted that she passed up that old house. She recognized the last fence post that was just slightly set lower than the rest where the owner's roses peeked through antiquated poles. It was a beautiful home remodeled in a very European style. The colors were somehow very soft, yet peculiarly vibrant at the same time. Yellows and whites made up the exterior of the large home, and the brilliant garden surrounding the home was filled with flowers in all states of bloom that seemed to decorate the very space they took up. It was an incredible sight to see. Like everyone else who saw the place, she could immediately tell that the people who owned the place were very wealthy.

Haruhi turned around and set her bike gently against the fence as she reached over to grab two of the topmost white carnations. When she first started taking the flowers, never more than two, she was a little paranoid that someone would get onto her. She was never caught, however, and there were no stupid news articles out claiming that some rich family's flowers were coming up missing every month. This time, however, like many other of her recent ventures, she didn't pay it any mind. They were so obviously very well-off and had so many beautiful flowers, that a few missing pieces surely would go unnoticed. The two she had picked, though, were equally large and beautiful, and they almost reminded her of the clouds overhead. Carefully, she held the flowers between her fingers, using her wrist to keep her bicycle's handlebars balanced as she continued on her way to the site of her mother's burial. She glanced back behind her once, subconsciously still aware that she was just taking these plants from some stranger's property.

She had good reason to look behind her this time around. In the window of that oddly European home, a housekeeper was watching as the young woman came, took the carnations, and left. "A boy?" she mumbled to herself as she finished drawing the drapes.

"A boy? What are you talking about, Ms. Adelaide?"

"Oh, good morning, Tamaki." The woman, approaching middle age, turned from the window and smiled politely at the young, blond haired man that entered the room. "I think I may have figured out who has been stealing your prized blossoms." Tamaki made his way toward the window, peeking out at his garden of flowers. It was a strange hobby, sure, but it was something that was calming and yielded something beautiful worth showing off to the world. He noticed that the biggest of his white carnations were missing and let out a sigh.

"What has been taking my flowers?" he asked, a little more forlorn than a person ought to be when regarding flowers.

"Not what, but who. A young man, maybe your age, stopped by and picked some from the top before rolling away on his cheap little bicycle." The woman gestured in the direction the accused went off in before folding her arms and watching the blond's face change as he processed the information.

Tamaki's imagination began to run from him, however, and, despite being a little upset at first, the idea of some young romance engulfed him. With a hand rested over his heart and his other arm extended dramatically, he laughed. "Young love! It has to be!" He practically sang the words. "Can you imagine it, Ms. Adelaide? A young man, probably poor as dirt, how sad, cannot afford such nice flowers for the girl of his dreams! Alas! What a wonderful tale!" His laugh was brighter still, and his expression mirrored the glee as he wrote a fairy tale into reality based on a possible thief taking his flowers. "Who else would take some of my most beautiful? He's got a marvelous eye, wouldn't you agree? My~!"

"Tamaki, that's all nice to think about, but that doesn't help that someone is just walking by and taking your favorites without so much as leaving a note." Ms. Adelaide sighed, shaking her head. She was far too used to Tamaki's dramatics, but she wouldn't ever take it away. They seemed to keep him optimistic and happy, even if a little distracted.

"That is true. Next time, I'll just wait for him. If it's the same boy each time, I'd like to meet him!"

"Very well, Tamaki." The housekeeper nodded her head and made her way out of the room through the rest of the house to keep up with her work before lunch. Tamaki, however, remained near the window, watching on a little dreamily as he continued to concoct his little love story. It seemed more than logical to him, after all. Who else would come by and regularly steal flowers that could be purchased for so cheap? He sighed to himself before heading toward the stairs to change into his gardening attire. He had his flowers to tend to before his best friend and tutor arrived to help him prepare for the coming year in academia.

* * *

When Haruhi arrived, she walked her bike over to the tree near the small stone marker where her mother laid resting. She knelt in the grass before the stone and smiled, replacing the old, wilted flowers with the new, fresh ones. "It's been a little longer than usual. Sorry about that." she sighed and looked up to the sky before pulling out her scholarship award letter. "Do you remember that school I mentioned last time? And that I didn't have enough yet? Well, I took a test shortly after and got my results letter today along with a letter that says I was given a scholarship. I have enough, now, to go without worrying about anything! It's going to be wonderful."

Haruhi laughed as she read the letter to the stone. "I can tell you're still looking out for me. I can't thank you enough, mom. Dad says hi and stuff, too. He's doing well. Same old same old, you know? I hope he never changes. He's very happy right now.

"I hope I don't run out of time when I'm in school to see you like this. I couldn't do it before, but this break may have spoiled me. You'll understand right? If I can't make it very often?" Haruhi let out a quiet sigh before turning her attention to the clear sky above her. She knew her mother wouldn't mind. Education was very important, and she had a feeling that even if her mother was alive and well still that day, she would adamantly insist that Haruhi continue pursuing her dreams.

Leaving her mother to rest, she collected her letter, readjusted the flowers, and grabbed her bike to leave. She was a little distracted, smiling bittersweetly as she continued to recount her visit, and she ended up heading back home instead of out to the small bar where she worked with her father. As she recognized the large European style house, she sighed and rolled to a stop. What was the best way to get there from that point? Looking around in an attempt to redirect herself, she noticed a rather nice car drive by her and into the large driveway just around the corner. An older woman's voice came from the house in greeting. Haruhi was about to ride off to meet with her father for the day when the voice was suddenly aimed at her. "Hey! You're the one who keeps taking those flowers! Do you have any idea what kind of damage you're causing to the growth of them? They are prized, I'll have you know, and Tamaki will not be pleased if you continue." Ms. Adelaide had approached just slightly by walking from the large porch to the edge of the stone driveway. "If you continue to steal these flowers, as petty as they may seem, there will be consequences."

Haruhi did not even get the chance to speak. The woman was speaking and chastising her so quickly that all the girl could do was nod respectfully and agree to discontinue her actions. "I didn't realize it was such a problem. I'm sorry." She turned away at Ms. Adelaide's huff of breath and pedaled off to work. Ms. Adelaide, however, returned to the car where a tall, young man with sleek, dark hair and thinly framed glasses stood straightening his tie.

"Welcome back, Kyoya. Come, Tamaki is just finishing up in the garden." she smiled, gesturing toward the door. "I've prepared some tea. Please, make yourself at home."

"Thank you, Ms. Adelaide." Kyoya pushed his glasses gently back up his nose before looking after Haruhi as she rode away and turned down another small street, disappearing from sight. "You have someone stealing the flowers?"

"Yes. That boy comes by regularly. Well, I'm assuming it's him. I saw him earlier this morning as he plucked two of the biggest white carnations off of Tamaki's growth." Ms. Adelaide sighed and waved a hand in dismissal.

"A boy?" he wondered, a dark brow cocked. "I see. How does Tamaki feel about it all? I know he prefers the carnations." His voice was cool and calculating as he considered the supposed thief of Tamaki's little flowers.

* * *

As the week progressed, Haruhi spent most of the time wearing a happy, thankful smile. However, that expression did alter slightly whenever she rode past that beautiful, European styled house. She was beginning to feel guilty for taking the flowers. As the days went on, she was also beginning to discover that maybe she was only feeling guilty for being caught taking the flowers. It was so convenient. She knew she ought to stop, but with them right there. It was a strange experience, but she was able to push it aside easily as she focused on more pressing matters like her work and future education. Now that she was able to go to the school she was so set on, she was able to finally seriously prepare for the coming term.

When she woke early the following weekend, she sighed. It was much earlier than she usually woke, so she made herself presentable and headed downstairs to fix her father a simple breakfast. She left a note next to the meal explaining that she was going to step out for a little while, and that she might not be back by the time he woke. The sun was barely rising, and the sky was still beautifully pink and fresh. The air, too, was clean and cool, and the birds sang their sweet songs. It was a perfect morning.

Haruhi passed by that house again and stopped at the side of the fence with the pretty, white carnations peeking out from behind it. She stared at them for a long time before sighing, reaching over to grab just one. There was no harm in one last time, right? Surely not. She would feel bad going to visit her mother empty handed on such a beautiful morning; she would explain to her mother, then, that it would be the last. She would understand. She would have to. As she plucked he flower from the stalk and was withdrawing her hand, someone else's gripped her wrist, startling her enough that she let go of the flower and pulled.

A tall young man with shaggy, blond hair and blue eyes that Haruhi could not read stood up and looked at her from behind the fence. "So Ms. Adelaide was right." he said flatly. "Your'e the boy that's been taking my blossoms. Why?" Then suddenly he let go of her and his face brightened a little dreamily. "Is it a girl?"

Haruhi looked at him oddly, frozen in place and unable to react appropriately. She took her hand back and stood from her bike as she tried to read the way he was looking at her. With how quickly his emotions changed, it was quite hard. Was it possible that he was high? "Um...kind of?" she responded honestly. She was going to see a woman. Kind of.

His demeanor changed at that admission, and he nearly leapt the fence to get at her. "Really? You really are taking my beautiful flowers to impress a woman? How exciting! I insist that you take me with you." The young man grinned vibrantly as he pulled off his gloves and his gardening frock, setting it all aside and making his way around his flowers, fence, and gate, meeting Haruhi at her bike. "Lead the way, my dear! If you are going to keep taking my flowers," he paused to hand her the blossom she had dropped when he grabbed her. "I must know if your lovely lady appreciates them; I must know if your budding romance is worthy of my precious carnations!"


End file.
